El salón de música
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Bella decide unirse a la orquesta de su escuela, para estar con Edward sin imaginarse lo que puede ocurrir. Oneshot...M por Lemmon...ambos humanos.


**Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer la historia producto de mi loca imaginación**

* * *

Ya lo había decidido hoy mismo renunciaría, apenas encontrara al Señor Weitz se lo diría, estaba segura que mi partida no lo afectaría en lo más mínimo, teniendo en cuenta como estaban resultando las cosas creo que mi alejamiento supondría un verdadero alivio para él y para…..no quise pensarlo.

Lo busque en todas partes, hasta que caí en la cuenta que no había ido al lugar más obvio, el salón de música, cambie de dirección y me dirigí con paso firma hasta allá, no pude evitar recordar que meses antes había hecho el mismo recorrido con un optimismo desmesurado.

Estaba en mi último año y mi padre me dio una de las peores noticias que se puede recibir, teníamos que cambiarnos de ciudad, tenía que dejar mi escuela, mis amigos y mi novio para mudarme a Forks, no es que realmente tuviera muchos amigos y eso, pero dada ni casi nula capacidad de relacionarme con gente de mi edad…me esperaba un año bastante solitario.

El primer día fue un caos, sin quererlo me transforme en la atracción del semestre y parecía que todos querían hablarme o algo similar, parece que venir de una gran ciudad como Phoenix despertaba mucha curiosidad, trate de ser lo más amable posible, pero casi al final del día llegue a mi limite, así que apenas sonó le timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases, corrí en busca de mi camioneta para poder marcharme, con lo que no contaba era que el piso estuviera tan resbaladizo por la lluvia eso, unido a mi total falta de equilibrio provocaron que cayera en el pavimento y mis cosas salieran disparadas, si mi intención fue huir sigilosamente era claro que no lo lograría, cuando estaba a punto de llorar de pura frustración vi como alguien me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme, cuando levante la vista me encontré con la visión mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, un par de ojos verde esmeralda me miraban interrogantes, mientras una sonrisa torcida cruzaba sus labios. Lentamente intente incorporarme no quería quedar en ridículo nuevamente, cuando me sentí segura en el piso, note que acomodaba mis cosas y me las entregaba, solo pude murmurar un _"gracias"_ y lo vi partir.

Al día siguiente hice lo imposible por volver a verlo, si era estudiante en algún momento tendría que cruzarme con él para poder darle de mejor manera las gracias, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles no lo encontré y asi pasaron varios días, hasta que camino a mi clase de biología lo ví, si era posible era aún mas guapo de lo que recordaba, perdida en mis pensamiento no escuche lo que Jessica me decía.

- Tierra llamando a Bella – Paso su mano frente a mi rostro de izquierda a derecha.

- Lo siento estaba distraída…decías? – En ese momento note que se volteaba para ver que era lo que me tenía así.

- Así que era por eso que no me escuchabas? – No pude evitar sonrojarme – Pues eso nos pasa a todas… aunque yo ya estoy curada del encanto _"Cullen"._

- Cullen?

- Si, él hombre que miras tan embobada es Edward Cullen, uno de los maestros de música y…..- por primera vez en semanas quise escuchar todo lo que Jessica quería contarme.

Después de mucho pensarlo, al fin me decidí a audicionar para la orquesta filarmónica de la escuela, tal vez no era la mejor violinista de la ciudad, pero llevaba años practicando, además en mi antigua escuela había pertenecido a la orquesta, asi que la idea no era tan loca como si quisiera unirme a las animadoras o la coro. Aunque siendo honesta mis deseos de ingresar no tenían tanto que ver con mi amor por la música y si con el ser más apuesto que mis ojos hayan visto alguna vez….Edward Cullen, él era algo así como el _"segundo a bordo",_ daba su apretada agenda, ya que era un destacado concertista, solo podía estar en alguno de nuestros ensayos y más bien esto lo hacía como un favor a la escuela, como uno de sus ex alumnos más destacados, además su familia vivía acá, de hecho su padre era el director del hospital. Sabia que era patética al querer saber todo sobre él y lo peor era que mientras más sabia de él, más segura estaba que jamás estaríamos juntos, una persona como yo nunca estaría a su altura, pero como mi veta masoquista es algo propio de mi personalidad, no lo tome en cuenta y si tenía que ingresar a la orquesta para estar cerca suyo unos momentos lo haría.

La audición fue bastante sencilla y quede seleccionada, no es que hubiese una fila numerosa de interesados, pero al menos ya estaba dentro. Era complicada de explicar, pero agradecí que aquel día no estuviera y también maldije ese hecho, por que desde que puse un pie en el salón de música con él ahí todo fue un desastre.

_- Isabel toca algo para nosotros._

_- Me llamo Isabella…Bella…_

_- Ok…Isabella….puede interpretarnos algo – Di un sonoro suspiro y tome mi violín corregí la posición del arco y comencé, durante varios minutos me sentí transportada a otro lugar, cosa que sucedía cada vez que tocaba, hasta que un carraspeo me saco de mi ensoñación – Necesitas practicar más._

Eso había sido lo más amable que había oído de sus labios, cuando creía hacerlo bien siempre criticaba algo, hasta la más minina falla la hacia notar, no es que creyera que fuera perfecta ni nada por el estilo, pero tenía la sensación que era más duro conmigo que con cualquier otro, y lo que era peor es que de un tiempo ha esta parte siempre estaba presente en todos y cada uno de los ensayos, cosa que no solo parecía extrañarme a mi sino que a todos los demás, incluido el Señor Weitz.

Razón por la cual mi decisión de renunciar era irrevocable, si era tan mala lo más probable es que nadie notara mi ausencia. Llegue al salón de música y me asome, pero estaba vacío, perfecto tendría que esperar hasta mañana hablar con él. Iba a darme la vuelta para marcharme cuando los primeros acordes de un piano comenzaron a inundar el lugar, entre con todo el cuidado que pude y me quede a oírla recargada en una esquina, era una melodía que jamás había oído, pero que me maravillaba, cerré los ojos y no pude evitar imaginarme a Edward junto a mí, tomando mi mano y acariciando mi mejilla, mirándome con amor y con esa mirada dura que me dirigía cada vez que estábamos juntos, no pude evitar que una lagrima escapara, que lindo era soñar, pero la realidad era la que había que vivir, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no note cuando la música paro, hasta que escuche que alguien me hablaba.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Su aterciopelada voz lo lleno todo. Por que tenía que ser precisamente él.

- Yo…si…buscaba al Señor Weitz…ya me voy….lo siento.

- No se preocupe…algo más.

- No.

- Ok….cierre antes de irse.

- Por favor.

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No me lo pidió…por favor.

- ¿Disculpe? – No dije nada - Lo siento ….cierra antes de irse… por favor ¿así esta bien? – Una nota de ironía tiño sus palabras. No sabía que decirle…así que sin pensarlo le respondí.

- Por supuesto que no esta bien, no se que tengo que lo molesta tanto, pero no es justo que me siga tratando así – Lo dije casi gritando.

- ¿Así como? – Vi que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

- Como si…si….

- Si que Isabella.

- Le he dicho mil veces que es Bella.

- Isabella es tú nombre ¿o me equivoco?

- No…pero me gusta más Bella.

- Por que tu novio te llama así.

- ¿Mi novio?

- O tal vez algún pretendiente.

- ¿Cómo? – Cada vez se acercaba más a mí, su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales.

- Me oíste Isabella.

- Yo no….estoy…

- ¿No estas qué?

- No estoy con nadie – Baje mi mirada - Creo que mejor me voy - Trate de huir, pero sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo ya estaba pegado a la pared, mientras extendía sus brazos para impedirme el paso.

- Perdóname – Dicho esto capturo sus labios con los míos, su boca jugueteaba y presionaba hasta que separo mis labios, introduciendo su lengua, un mar de sensaciones estallo en mi interior, tome su pelo entre mis manos para acercarme más y profundizar el beso.

Había soñado tanto con este momento que por un instante dude que fuera real, su cuerpo junto al mío, sus labios pegados a los míos de esa manera sin saber donde comenzaba y terminaba un beso. Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a explorar mi cuerpo, pero repentinamente paro.

Lo siento…yo no debí…lo siento tanto….perdí el control – No podía decirle nada, hasta que lograra normalizar mi respiración. Note que se alejaba de mí, así que lo detuve tomando el cuello de su camisa.

- No….por favor no se vaya.

- Bella…yo…- no lo deje continuar comencé a besarlo apasionadamente, lleve mis manos a su nuca, mientras el continuo con su inacabada exploración de mi cuerpo, lo hacia de una forma tan peculiar, intima y excitante que no pude evitar que un leve gemido escapara de mis labios. Aquello al parecer termino por encenderlo.

Sentí como suavemente despegaba mi cuerpo de la pared y me guiaba hacía otro lugar, nuestros labios se negaban a separarse y solo lo hacían cuando el oxigeno parecía acabarse. Lentamente comencé a desabrochar su camisa, hasta que mi mano descanso cerca de su pecho, su corazón latía tan salvajemente como el mío note que su mano también estaba en mi pecho, con un rápido movimiento se quito su camisa y me ayudo a quitarme mi blusa, por unos instantes sostuvimos nuestras miradas y lo que vi en sus ojos me lleno de satisfacción.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar lentamente mis pechos, masajeándolos con una ternura infinita, con un hábil movimiento me despojo de mi sostén y con la yemas empezó a incitar mis pezones, una vez erectos, sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su lengua que se tomaba su tiempo para lamerlos uno y luego el otro. Me estaba volviendo loca con aquellas sensaciones, tome su cara entre mis manos y lo guié hasta mis labios que reclamaban su atención.

Note como sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas y subían lentamente por mis muslos hasta llegas al lugar donde más lo necesitaba, ya estaba húmeda y lista para recibirlo en mí interior. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hasta el piano, me dejo sobre el, note como bajaba mis bragas y levantaba mi falda. Hundió su cabeza entre mis piernas y sentí como me daba el beso mas intimo que se puede imaginar, su lengua trataba de llegar a los lugares mas intimo de mi ser, lo hacía a un ritmo lento y enloquecedor, aquellos besos llenaban mi interior, cuando pensé que la sensación no podría ser mejor, su dedo me penetro acariciando una y otra vez aquel punto de placer, salía y entraba de mí, no pude evitar gemir de placer al alcanzar el éxtasis, me sentía envuelta en llamas.

Los ojos de Edward estaban negros por la pasión, lo vi levantarse y quitarse el resto de su ropa, su mirada jamás abandono la mía, no pude evitar mirar aquel cuerpo de dios griego, con aquel pecho perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser real, pero lo que mas me maravillo fue ver que estaba listo para mí, no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por mis labios de manera seductora, al parecer eso lo provoco por que tomo nuevamente y me dejo de espaldas en el suelo, alzándose sobre mí con sus codos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- Dios como te deseo.

Inclino su cabeza hacia mí y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, sentí como su boca bajaba lentamente por mi cuello, dejándome un reguero de besos de fuego que solo me encendían más.

Tiene un sabor increíble – Susurro cerca de mi oído, luego mordió mi lóbulo y continúo con su exploración, mis manos seguían su propio descubrimiento hasta que llegaron a su sexo, lo recorrí suavemente con mis manos de principio a fin, note como dejaba escapar un gemido.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Si…sigue así…por favor – No pude evitar sonreír. Su mano cubrió la mía hasta guiar la cabeza de su miembro a mi intimidad. Puso su otra mano en mi muslo para pasarla por encima de su cadera, de modo que quedara totalmente abierta para él.

- Frótalo contra tú cuerpo- murmuro. Muy despacio lo tome nuevamente entre mis dedos, lo acerque hasta la humedad de mi hendidura que clamaba por él.

- Ed…ward – Seguí mientras trataba de empujarlo dentro de mí – Tomane ahora quiero sentirte.

- Tus deseos son ordenes – Lo dijo al tiempo que me penetraba muy despacio, hasta llenarme por completo, alce mis piernas y las enrolle alrededor de su espalda para darle mejor cabida.

Empujo una y otra vez, mientras deslizaba su mano entres mis piernas para tocar y acariciar aquel punto tan vulnerable que se hallaba oculto. Sin separar nuestros cuerpos Edward rodó para tenderse de espaldas de modo que yo quedara a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, agarro mis caderas para guiarme. Mis pechos se balanceaban frente a su rostro, los tocaba con una mano, mientras con la otra me mantenía aferrada para marcar este nuevo ritmo haciendo renacer el deseo.

Nuevamente llegue al éxtasis, pero esta vez no estaba sola, sentí como un gruñido se escapaba del pecho de Edward. Permanecimos unidos durante unos minutos, acerco sus labios a los míos y nos fundimos en un beso, por un instante pensé que era un beso de despedida, no sabía que pasaría ahora.

Lo sentí salir de mi y de inmediato lo extrañe, sentí se apoyaba en su codo para mirarme, tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja.

- No se como pude contenerme tanto tiempo – Trataba de alcanzar su camisa para ofrecérmela.

- ¿Cómo? – La puse sobre mi cuerpo desnudo lentamente.

- Desde que te vi aquella vez en los estacionamientos supe que jamás podría olvidarte.

- Pero no entiendo….por que siempre parecía que estuvieras enojado conmigo.

- No era contigo Bella, era conmigo mismo no podía sacarte de mi mente y pensé que tratándote así te alejaría y podría olvidarte.

- Eso quiere decir....

- Que te amo….desde el primer momento en que te ví.

- No estoy soñando verdad.

- Por que lo dices.

- Por que yo también te amo, pero jamás pensé que podrías corresponderme – No dijo nada, en cambio me beso con tanta ternura y amor que sentí como mi corazón se llenaba

Nos vestimos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarnos, una vez listos entrelazamos nuestras manos y salimos a los solitarios pasillos de la escuela.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta.

- La que quieras amor – Escucharlo decir eso hizo que mi corazón latiera salvajemente.

- La melodía que tocabas ¿Cómo se llama? Nunca la había oído.

- Todavía no tiene nombre, pero puedo decirte que tu la inspirarte, desde que te conoci no he podido sacarte de mi mente, siempre estas ahi y aqui también - Señalo su corazón.

- Yo no se que decir solo que …Te amo tanto.

- Y yo a ti…..otra cosa el Señor Weitz se fue temprano a casa hoy – Ambos nos reímos y nos fundimos en un nuevo beso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este es mi primer lemmon y mi primer one shot.....toda opinión, consejo, critica siempre es bien recibida._

_Ojala lean mi otra historia....Se llama_ _**"Nadie más que tú" **apenas pueda la subo..._

_Un beso a tods lo que pasan!!!!!!_


End file.
